tabloidsrealityshowgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Survival Games
The Survival Games is a reality series hosted by Sonia Kruger and is based off The Hunger Games, a popular novel and film series. The number of competitors vary from 8 to 24. Unlike in The Hunger Games, when the competitors are "killed", they do not actually die, they are taken from the arena and into the safe zone. Currently, there have been five editions of The Survival Games, each being held in a different arena. First Edition The inaugural edition of the Survival Games was set in an ice-capped arena with many snowy hills and a large plane located to the left of the Cornucopia. In this edition, only eight tributes participated due to the trial and error factor. At the start of the klaxon, there was a 45-second grace period where no one could be damaged. This gave tributes time to make their move and collect items. Whenever a tribute died, they would be allowed to sponsor a competitor of their choice with weapons, food, health or armor. Final Leaderboard Rachel Rachel was the first victor of The Survival Games and began with a very clear-cut strategy: kill anything that moves. At the start of the game, Rachel moved as far away from the Cornucopia as she could. She then spotted Joana in the distance rustling through a snow bank. She was going to go in for the kill before she saw Rike creeping up behind her. To avoid a 2-on-1 kill, Rachel hid underneath planks of wood as Rike killed Joana and took her items. From then on, she became a ruthless machine, killing Jordan, Matthew, and her rival Rike. By then, only 3 tributes remained. Trevor quickly killed off the strangler Madeline, and in turn, by sneaking up behind him, Rachel swiftly eliminated Trevor, winning the Survival Games. Second Edition The second edition of the Survival Games was set in a tropical forest arena with a gargantuan amount of trees and many mountains. Twelve tributes participated in this edition, with Madeline returning from the first. At the start of the klaxon, there was a 45-second grace period where no one could be damaged. This gave tributes time to make their move and collect items. As with the first edition, whenever a tribute died, they would be allowed to sponsor a competitor of their choice with weapons, food, health or armor. Final Leaderboard Controversy A number of people complained that Zayn's win was undeserved and that Robin was robbed due to Robin's clear domination toward the end of the game. Some people stated that Zayn "floated the entire game" and "should've gotten 12th". Third Edition The second edition of the Survival Games was set in a desert-like arena with acres and acres of open land. Sixteen tributes participated in this edition, with Warren, Joana and Rike returning from the first and Robin from the second. The grace period from the first and second editions was no longer in use, meaning that tributes could damage each other as soon as the game bagan. The sponsor element was also removed from this edition due to certain players hacking into the game's code to sponsor themselves. Final Leaderboard